Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip packaging technology, and in particular to methods for forming a chip package.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages.
Sensing devices of the chip packages with sensing capabilities can easily be contaminated or damaged during conventional fabrication processes and when the sensing functions of the chip packages are used. As a result, the performance of the sensing devices is adversely affected, thereby reducing the reliability and quality of the chip packages.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a method for forming a chip package capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.